Brewery
The Bar was an establishment featured in Daxter, located in the Industrial Section of Haven City until the events of Jak II. It was a seemingly popular bar but appeared to be rather old, home to a large abandoned brewery beneath it. The only known employee of the brewery was the Barmaid, who required Daxter's help at one point during the game after the taps lost their pressure. History The brewery is first featured in the opening sequence of the game. Daxter is seen telling grandiose stories to bar customers, though nobody believes him. After he ungainly fell off the bar top, his audience left, to Daxter's glummer. However, Osmo was present and had been listening. He introduced himself as the owner of the Kridder Ridder extermination company, and played into Daxter's grandiose concoction, saying that because of his "bravery in the face in certain death" he is needed as an exterminator. While Daxter first refused, Osmo insisted and Daxter showed up the next day. The next time the bar is seen is during the mission "Explore the brewery and restore pressure to the taps". Osmo got a call from the bar for mechanical problems, and sent Daxter to check it out, noting tongue-in-cheek that he does not need to give Daxter directions. Just prior to arrival, Daxter meets Taryn and receives the pressure boost attachment for his spray gun. Once inside the bar, the Barmaid tells Daxter that the taps had lost pressure and that she needed him to go down to the abandoned facility. During this dialogue she both implies Daxter was an annoying regular, and that he did not need any motivation to check the alcoholic facility. After completion, the Barmaid initiated the mission "Take care of bugs in transit system". Establishment The brewery is located just across from the ramp leading to the power station. The bar's outside-facing stall is a large, dome-shaped building with a single heavy-duty air-locked door in the front. This leads to a flight of stairs, at the bottom of which is another air-locked door. Inside the bar is somewhat similar to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon with booths housed inside the left and right walls, except the brewery is more reminiscent of traditional western saloons than of the cyberpunk aesthetic found at its Port-based counterpart. Additionally, the booths are much larger and are colored red, with a round table and a round booth opposed to a square table and a single booth on either side. The brewery is also much larger than the Hip Hog bar, with four common area tables and a much taller ceiling. The main area has a very large bar, with a few bar stools on either side and a single bar stool in front of the bar. Behind the bar on the right side of it is a large blue dart board. Behind the bar on the left side is the entrance to the abandoned facility. Behind its air-locked door is a flight of deep-tread stairs which lead to a very large basement area which serves as a wine cellar (though it appears rather empty and abandoned, despite a few bottle racks, wine casks, and large wooden kegs). Beyond this point is a much larger area with several steam-powered mechanisms, and several areas that appear to be destroyed or unfinished, with a large amount of hard-packed dirt supporting wooden scaffolding. This lasts for a short while, however, and after this is a somewhat more mechanical room with more metal-plated rooms housing steam-powered machines and a large amount of grating. This environmental pattern repeats for a while until you reach a large distillery, or brewery, where it consists nearly entirely of grated platforms around steam and fire-based machinery. At the end of this area is a large room with large amounts of purple liquid, which is where the computer for the taps are. Gallery Brewery interior screen 3.png|Brewing machine Brewery exterior concept art.png|Concept art Footnotes Category:Locations in Daxter